My Life's Totally boring
by PenDrop
Summary: Kyon decided that the world was boring. And it wasn't his fault. After all, he hasn't met any time travelers or espers or aliens at all. AU, an OOC for Kyon
1. Chapter 1

My Life's Totally Boring

Entry 1: The world's got an infinite amount of possibilities. So when they put science, physics, gravity, all that crap into the mix, what do you get? A big bag full of nothing but boredom. My life is too normal-too boring for me. When is something interesting going to come to me? Life's too short, too obvious, too JUST DAMN BORING!! Where's the excitement? I'm so bored, I have to write a story about my life just to keep me from dying over boredness. But there's not much to write about. I get up, brush my teeth(sometimes), go to school, come back, lounge around for 5 hours, and go sleep. Then the cycle repeats til Saturday. I stay home and either watch TV or play video games. Sunday is the most boring, because I'm writing this on Sunday! Something happen already!

Entry 2: Damn! I'm hella excited today! Everything happened so fast, all in one day! I don't know where to start! Maybe I should just do the interesting things! But that's everything! Who cares! Ok, today is Monday, the day after I first wrote something. I woke up, ate breakfast, all that stuff! It was _hella_ boring, and I thought today was going to be the same-old-same-old. But I was _hella_ wrong! I was in my homeroom class, right? Then the door suddenly opened, and the teacher came in with a student teacher. She was really beautiful! Her hair was long and brown, and her face was stunning. It was like she was a goddess. A lot of the guys thought so too. The class was pretty lively, because they actually asked questions. Just to talk to her, of course. Now, I usually wouldn't be very excited about this. It's not exactly the first pretty girl I've seen, but something was different about her. I just couldn't place it. Right before class ended, she left me a note. 'Come to the back of the school during lunch.' It was pretty out of the blue, but I wasn't complaining. The periods before lunch just zipped on by, something that I wish happened whenever I got bored with the class. Lunch eventually came, and I went straight to our meeting spot. She was gazing at the open sky under the trees. It was kinda mysterious in its own way. Then it hit me. I was nervous. I had the butterflies, and I loved every second of it. The only thing that was sad was that it would probably end by tomorrow. I took a deep breath and approached her. "Hi, um… Asahina-sensei, right?" She turned my way and smiled.

"Kyon, you don't need to be formal with me. Just call me Mikuru." I blushed. Why does she use my nickname too? And was she serious? It's that a little close for a student and student teacher to be? My heart was beating so fast.

"O-ok, M-M-Mikuru-san…" I did it! I looked at her, but she looked a little disappointed with me.

"I guess you should use 'san'." She turned back to the sky. We stayed like that for a few minutes. It was really awkward. What the hell just happened to me!? The new student teacher wants me to call her by her first name!? What the hell does that mean!? She broke my thoughts with her voice. "Kyon, do you know why I called you here?" I shrugged, not like she can see.

"No idea." Is she going to tell me that she has a crush on me? What am I thinking!? She's 5 years older than me!

"It's because…" She turned around and faced me. "You're going to die in a week," she said with a smile.

"O…k?" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!?? Is she some kind of murderer that tells the people she's going to kill that she's going to kill them!? What the hell is happening today!? "Who are you!!??" I suddenly shouted. My mind was getting thrown into turmoil. If this was all a trick, it wasn't funny! But thinking back, I'm actually kinda happy that it all happened to me. Today was actually different. Anyway, back to today. Her smiled widened and she walked up to me. I flinched back, hoping she didn't have a knife with her. She held my head, and I closed my eyes so I didn't see it. Then, I felt it. Not a knife, or even a pencil sharpened really really well. It was the touch of her lips against mine. I opened my eyes in surprise, and her's were closed. Was I dreaming? It just had to be a dream! No way in hell can a student teacher be kissing me right now! Yeah, it's impossible. It has to be! But, I didn't fight it. The impossible was what I was asking for, and that's what I got. We unlocked lips and she held up her left hand. A ring shined in my eyes. Was she trying to say she was married or something? That just makes it worse. She smiled once again, and spoke the words I never thought I'd hear.

"I'm your wife, from the future." I couldn't believe it! She was from the future!? She was my wife!? She just kissed me!? What the hell!? My heart was rushing from confusion and I was stunned. But most of all, I was happy. Today was different. She giggled at me because she probably knew that was my first kiss. "You must be confused, Kyon. But if I know my husband, then you must believe it, right?" How could I!? I wanted proof. I wanted an explanation. But I didn't get one. "I have to go. It'd look bad if we were found here. Bye, Kyon!" She left me by myself, and the same old normal day went on for the rest of the day. But I just thought about her and everything that she did. How can I believe it? For all I know, she's just a lunatic. I wanted evidence that she was who she was, but I couldn't get it. And maybe it was for the better. Because if I got that proof, I probably would think that this whole future wife thing was just another 'physics, science, gravity' thing, and everything would be normal. All I got is belief that she is from the future. Do you think I'm crazy? I don't think so. After all, there are things that are there. You can't explain why they are there, but they _are_ there. So I'm going to ride this out. What will tomorrow bring? Monsters? Espers? Aliens? I got a time-traveler. Anything's possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 3: Early Morning.

Man! I've gotten so bored! So bored bored bored!! Nothing interesting has happened at all! I've gotten so bored, I've started writing in the morning, around lunch, and at evening! Partially to keep me on my toes for anything interesting and partially because I AM BORED!! Mikuru-san left on Tuesday! What the hell! I thought she was going to stay! I loved the idea of a hot student teacher that'll kiss me! But, it was as I feared. The boring has come back to me. It's Wednesday today, and I'm writing this in homeroom. Nobody's going to look, because I'm the 'odd' one in the class. Well you're all the odd ones! Aren't you all bored with regular school life!? I was hoping for another student teacher to come, but this time is an alien or an esper. That would be nice. Wait, aliens are smart! So, maybe I'll find one in the library! I heard we got a new librarian, too! To the library!

Entry 3: Lunch

Oh, boy, am I disappointed. The librarian wasn't special at all! She was just plain old quiet! What was her name…? Yuki-san? Yeah, she was plain boring! But she did have those strange piercing eyes. And I got this cool looking book too! 'Mysteries That Transcend Space and Time'! I'm going to read it next period, because it's just boring in there anyway. Wait, I'm getting this weird glare from behind me. It's kinda scary, but also exciting. Should I look, should I look, should I look? I'm going to turn…right… AH! It's her! What's the librarian doing outside of the library!? Why am I even writing this down!? I'll write later!

Entry 3: Night

It happened! Something really really interesting happened today! Okay, so when I met the librarian, she was talking about the book that I got. And what she said made so much sense! The mysteries around the world are so immense, but you can hardly find them in regular, ordinary life! If I want to find them, I've got to live extra ordinary. And then she started to talk about other stuff too. Like how humans have advanced so much from the Stone Age, and how we haven't seen aliens yet because they haven't gathered the ability to evolve like we do. I didn't catch it earlier, but I think she said 'you' and not 'we'. And then she told me something so amazing!

"I'm an alien, sent to protect you from a danger that will come in 5 days," she told me with a straight face.

"Really? You aren't fooling me?" I asked her.

"If I was fooling you, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." And damn! Was she right!

"Then, if you're an alien…"

"Yes?"

"Can you vaporize that tree!?" I eagerly pointed to a random tree. "Can ya'!? Can ya'!?"

"I cannot use my powers on something as foolish as 'vaporizing' a tree."

"What!?" I was soooooo disappointed.

"But I can do this." She put her hand out, and an ice cream suddenly appeared out of her hand.

"How did you do that!?"

"I simply changed the area's space into this dessert." She licked it and continued her speech. "In 5 days' time, you will be attacked, and will die, unless you do exactly as I tell you." 5 days is 2 days after my "wife" said I'd die in 7 days! Does that mean that she really was my wife in the future? Oh, I hope so!

"Can you tell me what I will die from?"

"Negative." She ate the entire ice cream in one bite. "Just be aware of the fact that you can die." Yuki-san turned around and started to walk back.

"Wait!" I grabbed her shoulder. "Why are an alien and a time traveler protecting me from dying? Surely I'm not that important." She faced me with her cool, calm eyes.

"That is also negative. You are very important for this planet's survival, as well as this universe's." She brushed my hand off and walked away. It's all so much! All of a sudden, I'm the world's key to living! Aren't I awesome!? I wonder who it is that'll try to kill me in 5 days. HAHAHAHA! I AM SO EXCITED!


End file.
